Two Is Better Than One
by theworldisntworking
Summary: Hermione grows into her body and is taken aback when Draco and Cedric start falling for her.  NEW STORY
1. Chapter 1

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Mr. Weasley out of the burrow and beyond the cornfield. They had backpacks slung over their shoulders. It was 5 in the morning and Mr. Weasley decided that his kids along with Hermione and Harry; should join him in a hike.

'And Cedric caught the snitch...' Ginny trailed off.

'He's old' Hermione grinned sleepily at her best friend.

'Did I mention his hair? Oh Merlin...' she ignored Hermione and went on.

'It's honey brown, like autumn leaves' Fred,George and Hermione said mocking Ginny earlier.

'Oh, so I did mention. Ooh, last year, when I bumped into him; he said 'Sorry love' and rubbed my shoulders' she stared dazed, at the trees. Fred and George exchanged looks with Hermione.

'Last year when _I _bumped into him at the library, we talked and became friends. But he didn't call me love or anything. Hmm, I'd rather a friend than a nickname and free shoulder rub' Hermione poked her tongue out at Ginny.

'Why am I hearing this now?' Ginny asked as she cross her arms.

'Gin, I told you when I got back and all you said was 'Cedric's eyes are like gray clouds, so sad yet so inviting' Hermione imitated Ginny rather well.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked on silently.

'Ron, where are we actually going?' Harry asked as he struggled with the backpack rested on his shoulders.

'Dunno…' he replied to his friend 'Hey Dad, where are we going?' He yelled out to his father.

'Haven't the foggiest! Keep up!' Mr. Weasley yelled back.

'Hermione, do you think we'll see Cedric?'

'I sure hope so, it'll stop your chattering about him. I guess we know who replaced Harry in your heart' Fred and George teased their younger sister.

'ARTHUR' the voice chimed as Mr. Weasley raised his hand with a grin. 'It's about time, son'

'Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start' Mr. Weasley said looking back at Hermione and Harry.

'This is Amos Diggory everyone' Mr. Weasley introduced the children to the short old man with square spectacles and greasy gray hair. 'Works with me… At the ministry'

Cedric jumped down from the tree and winked at Hermione almost instantly. She smiled and waved, following Harry who was making his way towards Cedric.

'And this strapping young lad must be _Cedric_, am I right?' Mr. Weasley smiled as he reached his hand out. Cedric took it his hand and shook it as his father patted his shoulder.

'Hey Cedric' he said politely, shaking his outstretched hand.

'Hey Harry, hows it going?'

'Wonderful' Harry said before greeting Amos Diggory.

'Hello Hermione' he smiled sweetly as he shook her hand.

Before Hermione could reply, Fred and George appeared behind her.

'Nuh uh. I'm not letting your chivalry affect my good lady Diggory' Fred said as he and his twin hooked their arms with hers. Hermione, obviously speechless just looked from Cedric to the twins.

'Thats right pretty boy, we had her first. Up up and away my love' George announced as both he and Fred lifted her away from Cedric.

Hermione looked back and gave him a sympathtic smile. Cedric merely grinned and winked back at her. When Hermione was finally let down, they had already reached the portkey.

'Thanks guys, saved me alot of breath but a simple levitation charm would have been just as effective' she beamed.

'Laying eyes upon you-'

'Let alone touching you-'

'Is a great honour-'

'my dear Hermione' they finished each others sentence.

Hermione carressed both their cheeks and smiled.

'And thats why you're both my favorite Weasley'

'Hey!' both Ginny and Ron barked.

'Boys of course' Hermione added casually.

'Oh' Ginny replied, satisfied with her answer.

'Thats right Ron, we got the girl' The twins grinned at their younger brother.

Hermione shook her head and stood beside Harry who was just admiring her.

'Did I ever tell you that you are the prettiest girl ever?' he said with his famous grin.

'Sarcasm or are you trying to annoy me?' she laughed as she nudged him gently.

'Well you are my best friend so naturally it would be to annoy you' he said swinging his arm around Hermione.

'Yeah I've noticed'

'Come on everyone huddle around the portkey'

Harry smiled at Hermione as memories flooded back.

'Why are we standing around this manky old boot?' Harry asked, kneeling down.

'That isn't just any _manky old boot. _This here is a portkey' Fred and George chorused.

'Time to go' Mr. Weasley chimed.

'What's a portkey?' Harry asked as he watched everyone rest a finger on the boot.

'Ready after three'

'One'

'Two'

'HARRY HOLD ON' Hermione yelled at her best friend.

Harry threw his finger onto the boot with shocked. Cedric lifted his head and winked at Ginny who _inhaled _and _exhaled_ in order to seem normal.

'THREE'

They all spun in all directions, up, down, left, right. A jolt of lightning appeared and the view of the sunset twisted and turned and soon they were gasping at the sight of mountains. Mr. Weasley smiled at the young kids who all seemed terrified.

'Let go kids' Mr. Weasley laughed as the breeze swam through his body.

'What?' They all yelled over the loud wind.

'Let go' and before he could finish, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Ginny and the twins let go.

Harry's body met with the earth and he groaned.

Hermione was destined for the same fall before Cedric caught her waist and brought her down with him.

His cold hands touched her skin and he pulled her closer to him until they reached the ground.

Ron held his hand out to Harry who quickly accepted it and jumped to his feet.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory flew down with grins on their faces.

'I bet that cleared your nose aye?' Mr. Weasley laughed as he helped Ginny up. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed her brothers.

Cedric grinned and gently nudged Hermione.

'Thank you' she whispered to Cedric before bending down to retrieve her bag. He shook his head and bent down, taking her bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

'C'mon, we have to catch up' he smiled at her before following his father. They all walked down the hill to find a loud crowd of Quidditch fans. They saw people soaring around on their broomsticks and campfires that were lit around tents.

'I have to say, you and Ginny look great today' he whispered to the teens.

Ginny blushed and looked at him longingly whilst Hermione just shoved him to Ginny.

'Are you trying to make her heart fall out of her chest? Just get married and get it over with.' Hermione snapped playfully. Cedric raised his eyebrows and leaned gently against her.

'Why did _I _have to be dragged into your compliments? You can tell her she looks beautiful, you know. Fred & George won't bite' Hermione glared at him, pushing him to Ginny again.

'They do bite and is it really _my _fault you look beautiful?' he teased as he rested his arm around her neck.

'Parting the ways old chap?' Amos laughed over the cheers and excitement of the Ireland and Bulgarian fans.

'See you at the game, Amos' Mr. Weasley yelled out to his friend.

'Thank you, can I have my bag back?' Hermione asked impatiently.

Cedric grinned at Hermione and placed the bag on her shoulder.

'See you at the game Granger' he winked at her before leaving her with the company of Ron.

'What on earth was that all about' Ron hissed, looking back at Cedric.

'Nothing, Ron' she groaned as she dragged him closer to his father.

'Ahh Home, sweet home' Mr. Weasley sighed as he pointed at a small tent. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley entered quickly, leaving Harry and Hermione gaping. She shook her head and pushed her best friend inside. The tent had been charmed so that inside, it was much larger and spacious. Ginny and Hermione ran to their claim their beds. Harry and George walked to the other side of the tent to set their things down while Fred and Ron wrestled for the food. '5 Galleons on Bulgaria' Ron muttered as he threw cupcakes into his mouth.

'10 Galleons on Ireland' Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and Ginny yelled at Ron.

'Deal' he smirked as he drowned a goblet of pumpkin juice. 'Enough eating Ronald, let's get to the game shall we?' Mr. Weasley grinned as he handed a green scarf to Ron and Ginny. 'Put these on kids, it's a little chilly outside'

'BUT DAD, I support Bulgaria not _Ireland _' Ron yelled, disgusted by the green in his hands.

'Bloody Hell Ron, you know Bulgaria's going down' Fred and George chimed, resting their identical hands on his shoulder. Ron shrugged them off and threw the scarf at his brothers. He grabbed an over sized red hat and threw it on his head before strutting off to his father. Fred and George exchanged looks with Hermione and Harry before following Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

'Dad, we'll be meeting up with Mr. Diggory, right?' Ginny said excitedly, grasping onto her fathers arm rather tight.

'Yes, Ginny darling' he grinned as she tightened her grip. 'He's a charming lad, but not as charming as Harry'

Harry's eyes widened behind his moon shaped spectacles. Hermione, Fred and George erupted into fits of giggles and had to hold onto each other to keep balance. Ginny and Harry stole glances from each other which made him blush. 'Good to know that you'll be a Weasley soon' Hermione giggled as she threw her arm around his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head in embarrassment.

'Oh watch your head' Harry said as he ducked down under the metal pole. 'Dad, how far are we up?' Ginny asked as she crouched down.

'Well lets see, if it rains, you'd be the first to know' a familiar voice chuckled from beneath them.

'Malfoy' Mr. Weasley and Harry hissed.

'We're sitting with the Minister himself.' Draco boasted as he fixed his tie.

'Oh, who asked?' Hermione snapped as she gripped onto the railing with anger.

Draco gazed up at her honey brown eyes. 'Well if it isn't my favorite mudblood' he smiled at her genuinely.

'Hermione Granger? Draco has told me quite a lot about you. It's getting annoying actually' Lucius said as he looked up at her.

'FATHER!' Draco hissed as his cheeks turned scarlet.

'Well, we better be off, do be careful' he said before disappearing.

Before Hermione could leave, Draco caught her foot.

'Goodbye, _Hermione_' and with that, his icy blonde hair disappeared .

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Harry pulled her away. 'That was ...awkward' Harry laughed as he brought her closer to him.

'Yes, yes it was. He called me Hermione' she said, looking at Harry with confusion.

'Why are they noticing me now? Was it the lip gloss I used? Perfume? Eyeliner?' she sighed, not caring about the game and neither did Harry.

'What?' he replied, slightly taken aback.

'Cedric, Ron even _Draco _' she sighed as she brushed a few tears away.

'It's not that bad, Hermione...you've grown into your body that's all. These boys, they're just so captivated by your beauty..._as they should_' he grinned at her whilst wiping away her tears.

'Oh and you smell really nice' Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. '

You also have soft curls instead of the broomstick hair you had. I miss it. I miss your hair'

'You know, I miss my hair too. My bushy freakishly over sized hair.' she smiled into his ear.

'We better get back to the game eh?' he grinned as he turned around to face the match.

Harry was gripping onto the railings so tightly, his knuckles were white. Bulgaria were loosing and if Viktor Krum caught the snitch it'd been too early and they'd loose. Ron was practically yelling for the Bulgarian keeper to block the goal.

'KRUM! KRUM! CATCH THE BLOODY SNITCH I HAVE NO MORE MONEY' Ron yelled out as he waved his hat like a crazy hobo.

Hermione was just engulfing the excitement in the air when suddenly Cedric's hand brushed over her hand. He smiled at her, leaving his hands and staring at her.

'If Fred and George weren't such Quidditch fans you'd be dead' Hermione laughed over the screaming.

'If you weren't so damn beautiful in the first place no one would be heart broken' Cedric said, his voice soothing to her ears.

'Don't you have a girlfriend?' Hermione cocked her brow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back and I've decided to change a few things from the story because I got bored. WELL now I've got Fred and George flirting with her :D and Harry crushing on a certain SOMEONE and I wanted that to be a part of the story line too.

* * *

_'Don't you have a girlfriend?' Hermione cocked her brow at him_

'No, I'm waiting on someone' he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione beamed and turned around to Ron who was beating himself up.

'Calm down Ron' Harry said, patting Ron's shoulder as though showing some kind of comfort. Ron wailed as the Bulgarian chasers fumbled with the quaffle.

'I can't, Bulgaria is loosing and I have no money' he cried as he gripped the rail tighter causing his knuckles to turn white.

'HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AIDAN LYNCH CAUGHT THE SNITCH!' The twins yelled out as they danced in victory.

'No no no no no!' Ron yelled as he fell to his knees and cried in his hands.

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other before kneeling down to Ron.

'You owe us 10 Galleons' Harry smiled as he ruffled his red fire-like hair.

'Each!' The twins stopped their dance to kneel down to their brother. 'You owe all 4 of us 10 Galleons' Fred and George shouted with excitement as they got up to dance again.

'Just saying...' Hermione laughed as she pinched his cheeks before jumping to her feet. Harry gave Hermione a soppy hug with a big kiss on the cheek.

'We'll be 10 Galleons richer' he laughed before dancing with the twins.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Cedric who was smiling at her.

Ginny ran up to him and turned him around; colliding their lips together.

She pulled away and bit her lip before running off.

Cedric stood back in awe. He weakly lifted his arm to touch his lip but failed as he fell back. Hermione caught him, struggling to keep him standing.

'You're such a girl. Even Ginny isn't weak kneed. That good of a kiss eh?' she laughed as she helped him out of the arena. Hermione struggled under his weight and had to throw his arm around her shoulder just to keep him standing.

'I can't believe she kissed _me_' Cedric whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder, still flimsy.

Hermione carried the feeble Cedric all the way to his tent where his father was waiting. She stopped in front of the dull tent doors and let go of Cedric.

'Well here you are, drink some pumpkin juice, eat some chocolate just ... stop being a girl' she laughed as she pushed him through the doors before skipping off to the others.

She turned around to see Cedric waving his hand vigorously at her with a huge grin spread across his face.

He jumped up and down before winking at her. _I knew he really wasn't weak. Just some lame excuse for me to carry him. Bloody bastard. _Hermione thought to her self before entering the enchanted tent.

'_Viktor I love you... Viktor I do_' Fred and George sang as they danced around an outraged Ronald.

'_When we're apart my heart beats only for you...'_ Harry joined in as Ron threw death stares at his best friend.

Hermione laughed and sat beside Ginny who was dazed after what she had done earlier.

'Cedric is still dazed after what you did' Hermione laughed in Ginny's ear.

Ginny's eyes lightened with more excitement and joy as she nodded at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, her eyes wide open. Outside was quiet, no more cheers or chants just the soft crackling of the fire but yet, Hermione couldn't sleep. She fell back onto the bed and threw the pillow over her head.

'Hermione? Are you awake?' Someone called from outside

'Yes unfortunately, you?' she said casually through her pillow

'Yes thats kinda why I'm speaking to you. Mind If I come in?'

'No, I'll let you through'

Hermione jumped up and muttered the counter-spell for the protection charm and Cedric came in slowly. Hermione whispered the spell and joined Cedric.

'Whats up with you?' Hermione asked as she fell on her bed.

'Ginny' he said as he fell beside her.

'Still love struck?'

'No, I was never love struck. I just didn't want my first kiss to be with her'

'She was your first kiss?' And with that Hermione erupted into silent laughter.

'Yes and who was yours?'

'Fred... or George I don't remember. Or was it Harry. One of those three' she laughed

Suddenly they heard loud crashes and yells. Hermione held onto Cedric as Mr. Weasley ran outside.

'We have to get out of here. BOYS WAKE UP' Mr. Weasley panicked as he ran around the tent 'Fred, George. Ginny is your responsibility, get back to the portkey. Ron follow the twins. Harry and Hermione, follow Cedric- _Cedric? _What are you doing here boy? Never mind, just get to the portkey now!' he yelled as he pulled out his wand and packed their things back.

'Cedric?'What are you doing here? Were you watching me sleep?' Ginny gasped but before she could question him more, George threw her over his shoulder and ran outside.

'Dad what's going on?' Ron muttered as he stood up

'Death Eaters' he mumbled not glancing at his son.

'Quickly, lets get out of here' He yelled at the 4th years.

They ran up the hill, Hermione holding both Harry and Cedric's hand.

Hermione's foot got caught on a root and she tripped causing her to slip out of the sweaty grasp of Cedric and Harry.

Harry looked back and tried to help her up before being pushed away by scrambling fans. There was a blast of purple light before she was surrounded in a ring of fire.

'CEDRIC! HARRY!' she yelled out, trying to look pass the fire. She rubbed her ankle and brushed her tears away.

'Granger' the voice was strong and familiar. She looked up to see a blonde haired Slytherin staring down at her.

'Hold my hand, we can apparate' he said quickly, reaching his hand down.

'I won't risk splinching myself' she snapped as she pushed his dirty pale hands away.

'Fine, but come on, they're coming' he whispered as he carried her up and out of the ring of the fire. Draco put her down but didn't let go of her hand. He had an arm around her shoulder and his other hand was entwined in hers for support. He dragged her away from the yelling and fire.

'I thought you wouldn't want a mudblood touching you' she whispered, her voice was shaky as tears were burning in her eyes. She didn't want to cry just because of a stupid riot.

'I'm sorry about that, Snape told me about your situation last year.' He muttered under his breath as he looked straight ahead.

'So It's sympathetic kindness?' she snapped as she snatched her hands away from Draco and shrugged off his arm from her shoulder.

'No, trust me, it isn't' he mumbled as he looked at her straight in the eyes. He reached his hand out to her but was rejected when she limped away from him. Hermione's knees weren't cooperating with her and had decided to malfunction, causing her to collapse into the arms of Draco.

'You're so stubborn' he whispered with a hint of a smile on his lips. Draco carried her so that the yelling was no longer heard. Hermione and Draco were under a tree, on a hill away from the danger

'Then what is it? I've grown into my body, is that it?' she sniffed, her stubborn tears streaming down her face.

'No no no no no no, how could you think such a thing? I liked you better when you had your bushy hair and big teeth' he whispered as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

'Yeah, you gave me those teeth' she said as she jerked her head away.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything I did to you. The name calling, pushing, shoving I regret everything.' He rambled; holding her hand 'Why would I give you big teeth If I didn't like you? God Hermione, I would think you of all people would get it' he mumbled as he dropped his hands onto his lap.

'What?' she gasped, slowly turning to him. Hermione wiped her tears away from her eyes vigorously with the palm of her hands.

'I've liked you, ever since you called me a princess in first year. Do you remember?' he sighed as he loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

'_Granger' Draco spat at Hermione as she walked down the hall._

'_What?' she snapped at him as she crossed his path._

'_If it isn't Granger, a little late for you don't you think?' he chuckled as he looked up at the clock._

'_I was at the library, doing research on Potions' she glared at him_

'_Whatever, see you Granger' he muttered as he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle_

'_Whatever, Slytherin Princess' she beamed at him before running off._

_A small smile crept up on his lips._

'Oh god, _boys_' she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I know, but don't worry, you don't have to forgive me. The fact that I apologized has done me good.' he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating. I feel so bad but I didn't know what to write about. This story is slightly AU. Oliver is in fifth year as is Cedric. No Triwizard Tournament so Cedric doesn't die and Quidditch is still on. Fred and George don't fall in love with Hermione here. They just like her and mess around with her.

I don't own anything because If I did, Oliver would be a major part of the story, Cedric didn't die and Harry and Draco would have a wonderful relationship.

LOVE YOU JK ROWLING

* * *

Hermione laughed as Ron stuffed another licorice wand up his nose. Harry handed him a chocolate frog which he modestly accepted by smearing it all over his teeth. There was a knock on the door and Luna came in with Neville.

'Do you mind if we join? There aren't any more compartments'

'Oh no, please come in. There was no need to ask. We were just watching Ron make an embarrassment of him. Come sit' Hermione smiled, gesturing to Ron then to the seats. Luna laughed when she glanced at Ron and made her way to the seat beside Harry, Neville following her closely.

'How are you Luna?' Harry asked, instantly breaking into a grin when she sat beside him. His eyes flickered to Hermione who gave him a teasing wink. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Luna.

'I'm simply wonderful. How are you Harry?' She smiled, whipping her long dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders.

'You're also simply beautiful' Harry added, absently. It wasn't until Hermione started laughing did he realize what he said.

'Thank you Harry, you too are simply handsome' Luna compliment, patting his lap respectively. Neville, Ron and Hermione had to slap their hands over their mouth to stop from laughing like baboons.

'I'm going outside for some air' Hermione giggled, retrieving her uniform from her bag and walking to the sliding glass door.

When Hermione stepped outside, she received kisses on both cheeks from her favorite twins.

'Morning beautiful' they said in unison as the twins both leaned against the glass door, taking in her sweet scent.

'If it isn't my two lovers. Speaking of lovers, which one of you was my first kiss?' Hermione asked curiously, folding her arms over her chest.

'It was I, my love' both of them chimed together. Hermione turned her head to Fred then to George. She observed them both carefully before rolling her eyes.

'It was Fred'

'She truly is the brightest witch of our age' Fred grinned, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

'But George kissed me merely seconds after. So I guess you were both my first kisses

Fred gasped as if he heard the most horrid thing ever. 'No no no no no! It was I. I'm your first kiss' Fred demanded, stepping in front of her to stop her from leaving.

'Tell that to George' she shrugged, hiding the smirk that was begging to reveal itself. Fred turned to his brother, pointing a finger in his chest.

'I am her first kiss' George said simply, folding his arms over his chest.

Hermione slid past Fred and slowly walked down the hallway, to get away from the bickering twins. She looked back to see if they noticed she was gone and when Hermione turned back; she walked into someone's chest. Before she could fall, his arms caught her.

'Oliver?' she asked when her eyes focused on the glimmering face before her. She rubbed her nose since it had the biggest impact after hitting his solid chest.

'Hermione? I'm sorry. How have you been?' He said, helping her up and squeezing her shoulders. She laughed and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

'I've been wonderful. A lot of studying this summer. How are you?'

'I've been great. I have a lot more Quidditch strategies' He grinned toothily 'Why don't you come down to practice. It's always good to have an audience. Especially one as beautiful as you'

Hermione could feel herself blush as he took her hand in his. She nodded and smiled, thanking him. They stared at each other, smiling in complete comfortable silence.

'I should get going. Before Fred and George realize that I'm gone. Bye Oliver' Hermione waved as she walked away with her uniform tucked under her arm.

'Bye Hermione. Stay beautiful!' He yelled down the hallway. Everyone looked at him weirdly which he casually shrugged off and walked back into his compartment.

* * *

Harry collapsed onto the armchair beside Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder.

'I'm in love, Hermione' He sighed happily as he looked into the blazing fire. Hermione looked up from her book and smirked at her best friend.

'Someone's got the case of Lovegood'

'I do. I do' He smiled, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her book. They haven't even started school yet and she was hitting the books. Apparently, it was good to know what you're learning.

'Looks like someone's got an admirer' Harry whispered, looking at Oliver Wood who was staring at Hermione instead of working on his Quidditch strategies. He sat at a desk beside the window with his figurines and game boards sprawled around. But he didn't touch anything, instead he hand his elbows propped up onto the table, gazing intensely at her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered to meet Oliver's before he looked away, blushing. Harry whistled softly before Hermione pushed him off her chair. He rubbed his head and glared mockingly at her.

'Its a shame Luna isn't here'

Ron came to sit in the armchair beside Hermione. He glanced at Harry on the floor before shrugging and rubbing his stomach.

'I'm hungry'

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the Great Hall, eating Cheeri-Owls as she read Quidditch Through The Ages.

She could feel a stare on her but she ignored it when Oliver walked to her, smiling.

'Mind If I join you?'

Hermione nodded, feeling a blush crawl onto her face when his hand 'accidently' touched hers. Oliver looked at the book in her hand and smiled, feeling as though they were a match made in heaven.

'Thirty Two'

Hermione looked up, eyebrow raised at him. _Was that how many girlfriends he had? _She internally shook her head and sat up, holding the book in her lap.

'I beg your pardon?'

Oliver smiled and tapped the front cover of the book.

'I've read the book thirty two times'

Hermione broke out into a toothy grin, feeling a sudden wave of relieve wash over her. She ran her hand over the front cover absently and looked up at the Quidditch manic.

'Forty four' she whispered, putting the book down on the table before sipping her milk. She stared at the toast rack that seemed to be floating in mid air until Oliver's laughter broke her out of her trance. Hermione turned to him suddenly.

'I thought I was the only person who read that book. It's really impressive Hermione. _You're _impressive' Oliver smiled, holding her hand. She could feel her cheeks redden and Hermione was sure she wasn't the only one blushing. Oliver's cheeks had a lot more color.

It wasn't until Cedric came along did she roll her eyes and groan out loud. Oliver looked at Cedric then back at Hermione, laughing in amusement as he watched her sudden change of emotion.

'What Cedric?' Hermione said in a bored tone, letting go of Oliver's hand and folding her arms over her chest. Cedric's face seemed to lighten when she spoke to him.

'How are you beautiful?' He asked, sitting in between Oliver and Hermione. Both Gryffindor's groaned aloud. Oliver moved over so Cedric was sitting on him.

'I'm fine. Is that all?' She said, looking past him and wondering if Oliver was still present. Hermione saw his light brown hair and smiled to herself before realizing that the baboon in front of her was stopping her from seeing his beautiful face.

'No, I also wanted to ask if I could walk you to class.'

'Actually, I was going to walk Hermione to her next class' Oliver interrupted, standing up and walking over to Hermione. She smiled and stood up, packing her books into her book bag before taking the hand that her offered.

'Maybe next time Cedric. Sorry'


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver laced their fingers together as he walked Hermione to her next class. They were laughing and talking about how desperate Cedric seemed. It was odd because he could have any girl he wanted but yet he was fawning over some book worm in fourth year. It truly puzzled her. Why was everyone taking notice of her now. Well really, just Draco, Oliver and Cedric. Fred, George, Harry and Ron had always been overly protective of her, refusing to let her have any love life at all. Hermione felt her heart race when Oliver brushed his thumb over her forefinger. And she felt her heart flutter when he looked at her with his honey brown eyes. He didn't have to try hard to make her heart race or flutter. He was just so chivalrous and charming, it was hard to ignore. And it wasn't so easy for him either. For Oliver, just being near her made his palms sweaty and his knees week. His ears always turned red and the back of his neck was always hot. Every time she spoke, every time she looked at him and every time she smiled or laughed. And he didn't even try to avoid any of it. When they reached the corridor that lead to Hermione's next class, Oliver pulled her behind the wall. She gave him a confused expression but didn't really mind since she was still smiling.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye here instead of where I'd be an easy target for Harry and Ron. You know they'd hex me if they saw me with you" He laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. His cold fingers brushed over her hot cheeks and it made her heart beat faster and faster. Hermione could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears.

"Its fine. If Fred and George saw Harry and Ron hexing you, they'd probably just stand and watch. Maybe throw in a few hexes of their own" Hermione giggled, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder. "Draco too.." She added absently, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. Feeling her hair run smoothly between her fingers felt weird. She was so used to her huge mane. And apparently so was Draco.

"That filthy ferret?"

"I wouldn't call him a _filthy ferret. _He's changed! Draco apologized to me and he's trying to make amends" She said, smiling softly when her mind played a mental image of the smile he gave her after he apologized. She shook her head at the face Oliver gave her.

"Oh well, I still don't like him" Oliver whispered before biting his lip, hesitating before he leaned down and pecked her cheek. Hermione felt her cheeks flush red at his touch and he gave her a quick smile before walking away. Hermione waited until he was well out of sight before falling against the stone wall, sighing happily. Harry appeared at her side, giving her an unapproved look.

"Of all people, Oliver Wood"

Hermione almost screamed but she stopped herself, her hand flying to her chest. After she well recovered from her mini-heart attack, she looked at Harry who seemed to be waiting for a reply. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her book bag back up on her shoulder.

"So you wouldn't have minded if Cedric Diggory walked me to class. Or Malfoy, pecking my cheek?"

Squinting slightly, Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. "If you're happy, I'm happy"

Hermione grinned widely, leaping into his arms and hugging her best friend tightly. "Am I red because that kiss was wonderful"

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I hate to see how you react when he really kisses you" He said, as they walked to Divination.

"You'd probably have to take me to the Hospital Wing right away"

* * *

Hermione was looking for a good book for Potions when she felt someone take her hand and pull her into a dark corner of the library. She was about to shout when she realized she was in the library and Madame Pince would have her head if she did. Calming down, she clenched her jaw when she spotted a head of blonde.

"Are you serious? A simple "Hermione could I talk to you?" would've been more effective than hauling me away" She huffed, pushing her hair back from over her eyes. Draco gave her a grin before straightening up.

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"Something like what?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something like meeting me at the Astronomy tower tomorrow at 9"

"You mean _sneaking out _and meeting you at the Astronomy tower?" She gasped, crossing her arms and looking at Draco with her judging eyes. Although he couldn't really see it, he felt daggers piercing him.

"_Please. _Please _Hermione? _For me?" Draco whispered, a hand resting on her arm. At his touch, she felt like her arm was on fire. After being so cold, she felt her body warm up. _No one _had this effect on her. Not even Oliver did. But she wasn't complaining.

Dropping her arms, she sighed. "Fine but this better be good"

"C'mon, I mean you're going to be with me. How could it not be good" He joked, poking her stomach softly. Hermione let out a soft giggle, pushing his hand away.

"Cocky"

"You'll see more tomorrow"

"Bye Draco" She rolled her eyes playfully, poking his stomach before walking back to the Potions aisle. Draco beamed, running his fingers through his hair, making it messy. He walked passed Hermione, a finger sneakily poking her side as he made his way out. She turned to him, and he gave her a wink. Hermione felt something inside her when she saw his messy hair. He wasn't wearing his robe, just his dress shirt and trousers. And his top three buttons were undone. She couldn't even control herself as she felt her feet leaving the library and following him out the library. In less than a second, she felt someone grabbing a hold of her hand and hauling her away behind a wall.

"How'd you know I'd follow you out?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. Draco smirked slightly, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Have you seen me?" He asked, looking down at himself. Hermione nodded her head absently, silently agreeing. He walked closer towards her and by then, she was backed up against the wall.

"Now can I ask a question?"

"Mhm"

"_Why _did you follow me out?" He asked, stopping in front of her. They were almost only inches apart and it was hard for her to concentrate which was hard to believe since it was coming from "The brightest witch of her age"

"I-I uhh. Umm" She began to stutter when he moved a hand to rest above her head. And before she knew it, before she could take anything back, she felt herself kissing back to the lips that came crashing down to her lips. Hermione felt him wrap his arm around her waist and she felt her hand rise up to his cheek as their lips moved together. The pulled back for a breath before continuing and she couldn't help herself but pull him into an empty classroom.

* * *

Harry ran up into the girls dormitory even though that was forbidden and jumped into Hermione's bed. She almost screamed once more but she calmed herself and sat up, looking at Harry. "This is the girls dormitory Harry" She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I know I know!" He brushed off before turning to the girls in the room. "Could you give us a few minutes girls?" They all nodded, leaving the dormitory and he waited until the second door slammed shut before turning to Hermione.

"How could you?" Harry asked, looking so hurt. Hermione just looked at him, still confused about why he was in her bed.

"Dean told me that Seamus told him that Neville told him that Luna told him that Lavender told her that Pavarti told her that Padma told her that she saw you and Draco in the library together and then he left and then you followed him and you both disappeared" Harry said in one huff. Hermione looked at him with shocked, a hand running through her hair.

"I didn't know news traveled that fast" She said softly, biting her lip and looking down. Harry just shook his head and looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes.

"Is that all you have to say Hermione?" He asked, praying she would say no.

"Thats all that needs to be said right now" She whispered, not bearing to look up at him. Harry just shook his head again and left the room.

* * *

What do you think happened in the Astronomy tower and the empty class room?

Leave me reviews please :D


End file.
